magifandomcom-20200222-history
Shambal Ramal
|kanji = シャンバル・ラマー |romaji = Shanbaru.Ramā |alias = |gender = Male |age = 64, 65 (currently) |height = 176 cm (5'9½") |weight = 75 kg (165 lbs) |family = Wife Two sons |allies = Toto Alibaba Saluja Yambala Gladiators |enemies = |occupation = Leader of the Yambala Gladiators |affiliation = Yambala Gladiators |manga = Night 139 |anime = Episode 34 |japanese = }} Shambal Ramal (シャンバル・ラマー, Shanbaru.Ramā) is the leader of the Yambala Gladiators and is currently in the Reim Empire where he was training Alibaba Saluja. Appearance Shambal is a large man with a muscular build. He has long white hair which extends past his shoulders. He keeps some of his hair in a bow on the left side of his head. He has thick eyebrows, a thick mustache, a large nose, and a square jaw. He also has a hairy body. He wears a light colored robe, pants, and sandals. Personality Shambal is a kind and wise man; however, he is not prone to taking it easy on his students. This is shown when he tells Alibaba to enter the ring with the beast, Garda, who almost winds up killing him. He also has a bit of a gambling problem and seems to have no control over it once the game gets into a full swing, even after losing everything. One example of his gambling problem going too far is when he eagerly begins to bet away his golden tooth so that he can keep gambling. History Shambal once met a young Sinbad and taught him Magoi Manipulation with the Yambala Gladiators. He remains on good terms with him. Plot World Exploration Arc Shambal notices Alibaba Saluja after he was sent flying by Toto.Night 139, Page 6 He then heads to the Three Casino Brothers' casino, where Alibaba was taken after that. He gets distracted by gambling, and loses everything. When they push him off the floor, Alibaba asks if he is okay. Shambal says he's alright, and Alibaba helps him stand up. When he's up, Alibaba and the screaming woman behind him realize that Shambal's completely naked. Shambal goes back to the table, pulls out his tooth and bets it as his last treasure. He loses again. Toto then tries to get him to leave, but he refuses and tries to continue. Toto reminds him that they are there to meet with Alibaba.Night 139, Pages 11-13 Shambal introduces himself to Alibaba and tells him that he is the leader of the Yambala Gladiators. He tells Alibaba to have a rematch with Toto. He then watches as Alibaba and Toto have a rematch. When Alibaba easily over powers Toto, he tells her to use her ability.Night 139, Pages 14-18 He then comments on Alibaba's sword as it was able to block Toto's enhanced sword, but tells him that his body and sword won't last long against it. Shambal stops the match and when Toto asks why, he tells her to look at herself, when her breast plates fall off.Night 140, Pages 1-9 When they get back to the training ground, he informs Alibaba that everyone is a gladiator. He then introduces all of the Yambala Gladiators to Alibaba and also says that they are there to master their sword skills. After hearing Alibaba's reason to be there, Shambal tells Toto to get his needles. He preforms acupuncture on Alibaba to examine him and informs Alibaba that he is in danger since he has two types of Magoi in his body, which will cause his body to be torn apart over time. But if he learns Magoi Manipulation, then he will be fine. Shambal tells him that he will need to pay him back by fighting in the Reim's Colosseum.Night 140, Pages 10-18 When at the colosseum, he thinks about the two types of magoi within Alibaba's body. Before the fight starts, he tells Alibaba that at the colosseum, he can only use a normal sword. When Alibaba attacks Garda, his opponent, he says that his attacks are to shallow to cut through Garda's thick muscles. He continues to watch even after Alibaba is being thrashed around by Garda. When it looks like the match is over, he says that Garda has lowered his guard and now it's possible to deliver the final blow. He says that the look in Alibaba's eyes have changed and it seems he is finally prepared. Alibaba takes out Garda's fangs and one of his arms, and Shambal says that the match has ended and Alibaba wins. Finally, he notices that the two magoi in Alibaba's body have fused together and goes to the arena to help Alibaba out.Night 141-142 Days later, he comes into Alibaba's room to change his bandages. He asks him if he knows the true identity of the two magoi in his body and later listens to Alibaba's reasons.Night 143, Pages 12-15 Second Balbadd Arc Abilities Acupuncture Expertise Shambal is a skilled acupuncturist, knowing the condition of Alibaba's body after a quick examination. Physical Abilities It can be assumed that he is a master swordsman, as he has trained his swordsmanship in the Reim Empire Colosseum as a Gladiator. Magoi Manipulation It can be assumed that Shambal has mastered Magoi Manipulation, as he is the leader of the Yambala Gladiators, who are apart of the Magoi Manipulation Tribe. Relationships Toto Toto is Shambal's disciple. He has trained her to be able to manipulate the Magoi in her body and has been shown to worry about her, as shown when Sinbad told Alibaba that he hopes she hasn't been causing too much trouble when he possessed Kougyoku's body. Sinbad Shambal is a friend of Sinbad. He calls him little Sinbad. He taught Sinbad everything he knows about Magoi Manipulation. Alibaba Saluja Shambal was training Alibaba to manipulate the Magoi in his body. Trivia *His name may refer to (Chinese: 香巴拉, pinyin: xiāngbālā). It is a kingdom hidden somewhere in Inner Asia. It is mentioned in various ancient texts, including the Kalachakra Tantra and the ancient texts of the Zhang Zhung culture which predated Tibetan Buddhism in western Tibet. References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Reim Empire